and that's the god honest truth
by gellafish
Summary: becoming naruto's girlfriend means associating with his other friends, particularly a certain uchiha sasuke. but hinata doesn't understand why he dislikes her. so in retaliation, she dislikes him as well. sasuhina. one-shot.


_and that's the god honest truth  
by gellafish_

* * *

 _posted from tumblr_

rude guest from _coughs_ — sasuhina rulez ! ! lawlzer

* * *

.

when naruto asked her to be his girlfriend, hinata does not hesitate but immediately says yes to the proposal. to even be considered as naruto's close friend was a dream; to be his girlfriend, now, hinata can finally die happy.

of course, being naruto's girlfriend means she also has to hang out with naruto's friends. one in particular was a certain, brooding uchiha sasuke.

it's not so much that uchiha sasuke has done something cruel or mean to her. and it's not like she had done something to annoy the other boy as well. why should she? he's naruto's best friend, an important person. and hinata has to make a good impression for her to know that he too approves of their relationship. she needs to know if he approves of _her_.

but uchiha sasuke—uchiha sasuke is difficult. _difficult to please_. whenever she's around, especially with naruto, he wears this irritating look on his face like she pissed in his drink or something. hinata does various things to make uchiha sasuke like her, but none of it work.

naruto tells her that uchiha sasuke is complicated, and hinata _tries_ to understand for naruto's sake. naruto tells her to give uchiha sasuke time, and hinata is always patient, like she has been patient to be with naruto since her childhood crush of him. naruto assures her that uchiha sasuke will warm up to her presence eventually, except it has been three months into their relationship and uchiha sasuke has _still_ not approved of her _and_ naruto.

because hinata just can't read uchiha sasuke well. she doesn't know what makes him angry or happy or sad. he wears the same monochromatic expression (which is a large frown on his face whenever she and naruto are on a date) every time she sees him.

so hinata decides to dislike him. because she hasn't done anything wrong, she thinks that uchiha sasuke just doesn't _like_ her, doesn't like the fact that she is _now_ naruto's _important person_. that instead of supporting naruto and _her_ , he was being a brat and not wanting to share his friend.

hinata thinks this and so decides that if uchiha sasuke wants to bring his unpleasant disposition to the grave, then she can gladly die happy not obsessing over whether uchiha sasuke likes her or not.

.

.

hinata realizes this is impossible to do, when one friday afternoon she accidentally spills her drink on naruto's crotch and uchiha sasuke (who oftentimes like to be the thirdwheel whenever she's with naruto, and naruto doesn't seem to _mind_ if sasuke tags along) suddenly burst out in hysterics and instead of hinata fretting over ruining naruto's clothes, she too laughs along with uchiha sasuke.

naruto wears a look of betrayal, jokingly asking for a divorce (because he sometimes lovingly calls hinata his _wifey_ , which hinata absolutely just _loves_ to hear), and goes to the men's room hoping he doesn't look like he pissed himself or something (it doesn't help that the pants he wore was white), leaving both of them at the table.

sasuke says something that completely passes over hinata's head, but when she does hear it, she laughs even louder. and through the tears that have suddenly formed in her eyes, the cause of which was uchiha sasuke trying to joke but it ends up being cornier and senseless than he intended, hinata can see the smile that suddenly lingers on his face, and it's not because of the drink she spilled on naruto.

.

.

unknowingly, she ends up taking the same class as uchiha sasuke. intro to classic literature was her forte, a subject hinata knows she can dominate, but uchiha sasuke was a freaking genius without trying, and with the shitty self-esteem hinata gets knowing he was likely going to steal her thunder on the only subject hinata has any confidence in, hinata unconsciously and aggressively enters into an unspoken competition with him and by the end of the semester, she gets an a+ for the first time in her life.

she does an ungraceful, mini celebratory dance, completely taken over by happiness knowing that even hard work can beat out natural intelligence.

she doesn't however notice the strange look on uchiha sasuke's face. at first she thinks he's shock because no one has ever challenged to knock him off his pedestal, but hinata did and she has a letter to prove it and was willing, maybe subtly, rub that letter on his face and not underestimate her determination next time.

but instead, he gives her a soft smile and a 'well, i lost, but it was fun', tells her she's actually smarter than she gives herself credit for, and pats her head in the most endearing manner and hinata could feel her stomach lurching knowing sasuke likes it when people challenge him and hopes that the next time they have an english-related class she'd get him as a seatmate.

.

.

hinata finds an unseen diner across the university she studies where the meals are super cheap if you're willing to starve for the next few hours. instead, she discovers that her server is uchiha sasuke, and although he was a little bit surprised that she found him there, he treated her like he would have treated the rest of his customers, not with the same kind of disdain he showered her before when she's with naruto, but a strange kindness that made people smile and laugh even though they're tired as fuck and still have more classes to go but it makes their day a little bit (read: a lot) better, especially hinata's.

the strange thing though, is that hinata notices that sasuke was frequenting her table more, filling up her glass with water when it reached the bottom, asking her if she has any more requests, shortly talking to her about her day and what classes she was taking for the semester. hinata pegs this as him being polite, because she was a customer and he needed the money.

but uchiha sasuke does it so naturally and a bit nervously, and she can tell that he's doing this on his own accord and not so he can get the day's pay. like he genuinely _wants_ to be friends with her. so she responds to him more than she is obliged to do, even going so far as to wait till his shift ended so they can walk back to the university or to their dorms together. she asks him about his day and his classes and what he does after college and she finds out more and more about sasuke and eventually becomes comfortable with the brooding uchiha and his lack of personality, becoming his friend not because naruto asks her to or because she needs his approval or anything.

the following days after becoming a regular, hinata overhears a conversation a coworker has with sasuke, asking him if she was _his_ girlfriend.

hinata wanted to speak out and proudly say she _has_ a boyfriend even though she doesn't need to, even though she _feels weird_ correcting them, but instead she turns around to see sasuke smiling a smile she hasn't seen before (actually she has, in two instances when she knocked over her drink and made naruto look like he wet his pants, and when she beat sasuke in grades on her favorite subject).

she doesn't hear his complete response, but if the smile is anything to go by and that little phrase of ' _nah_ , but i like her', for no _particular_ or _definite_ reason, hinata feels like she's dying a little bit (read: a lot) inside.

.

.

sasuke tags along in their date once again, completely cockblocking naruto from getting any action and annoying hinata with his persistence to sabotage their relationship. except now she doesn't think he's there to glare a hole into her face and ruin her relationship with naruto, nor does she think that he dislikes her any more than she had disliked him a few months ago.

 _naruto_ _though_ —out of nowhere naruto tells sasuke that he should go find some other friends or _maybe_ _a girlfriend_ and stop disturbing them when he wants to spend time with his wifey (hinata has told naruto to stop calling her that). because lately hinata's becoming more and more "distracted", sometimes laughing at sasuke's deadpanned humor or nodding to sasuke's thoughtful analysis of a certain trivial thing or asking if the diner will ever change their horrible menu to which sasuke replies 'unless someone dies from it, so never' and invites him to their dates even though a date composed of only hinata and naruto and not including sasuke. naruto says he isn't jealous, but it'd be nice if sasuke didn't hog all of his girlfriend's attention. it's not like he _likes_ her or anything.

she sees sasuke's expression go from apathy to shock and then to slightly offended when naruto told him to leave, and in a strange way at the same time, hinata was more than _slightly_ offended.

before sasuke leaves, however, hinata grabs his wrist (she was only meant to grab the hem of his sleeve) and freezes up, not knowing why she did what she did, but she comes to realize it after feeling her heart drop to her stomach as she watches sasuke subtly sigh and smile _at_ _her_ , the same kind of smile she only sees whenever she's done something not for naruto but for herself. the same kind of smile sasuke only shows when it's only them two and no one else.

hinata is unsure and scared of the next few words she says, because she only planned to tell naruto that it's okay for sasuke to hang out with them, that she doesn't mind sasuke at all, that although she's happy being with naruto, uchiha sasuke's presence made her unexpectedly happier.

instead, she replies to something that sasuke has said a few days ago.

"i like him _too_."

.

.

when hinata looks back to when naruto asked her to be his girlfriend, she wishes she was a little bit more hesitant, wishes she told naruto to give her some time, maybe a year or two, before she could say yes. she was already content to be part of naruto's circle of close friends; to be his girlfriend though, it _was_ nice.

but she's glad to be naruto's girlfriend. she wouldn't have met sasuke otherwise.

it's not so much that sasuke-kun has done something nice and sweet for her. and it's not like she had done something truly amazing to make him smile.

and sasuke-kun is still sometimes difficult to read, but it's flattering to know that if she's anywhere near any guy, he gets this intense look of jealousy that hinata would often poke fun of because he's still a brat at times who needs to learn how to talk and express himself if he really likes her or not.

but hinata likes him anyway.

.

.

.


End file.
